ben10fandomcom-20200213-history
Omnitrix (Omniverse)
The Omnimatrix, referred to as the Omnitrix, is one of Azmuth's creations and the successor of the Ultimatrix. Appearance The Omnitrix resembles a wristwatch. Its faceplate is now square instead of round and has a white and green color scheme. The faceplate is black with two green stripes forming an outline for the hourglass of the intergalactic peace symbol. When the faceplate is slid back, the Omnitrix's core is revealed. History The Omnitrix was first mentioned by Azmuth in Map of Infinity. He was planning on giving it to Ben, but it was not complete, and Ben's maturity needed to increase before he would be allowed to use it. Azmuth, by the events of The Ultimate Enemy: Part 2, had completed the Omnitrix and claimed that he was working on it ever since Ben got the original Omnitrix (approximately six years ago). In the same episode, he gave it to Ben because he deemed him worthy of wielding it after removing the Ultimatrix from the latter's wrist. Features Omniverseomnitrixactive.png omntrix hologravic interface.png omntrix actived.png General *Just like the original Omnitrix and the Ultimatrix, the Omnitrix mainly allows for the user to alter their DNA at will and transform into a numerous variety of alien species that are each with their own unique powers and abilities (along with their weaknesses) and in a selection of alien DNA that is in groups of 10. *The Omnitrix has a holographic interface, where a holographic circle is shown, with the top half having alien faces, which is activated and scrolls through the aliens by the user touching the faceplate, or in other ways, scrolling up and down or scrolling in a circle, akin to a touch screen. The faceplate will then slide open automatically after Ben chooses his alien, after that, the Omnitrix's core will come out. When pressed, it will trigger the transformation. *The Omnitrix has a DNA scanner.Outbreak *The Omnitrix has a quick-change feature that automatically transforms the user back to normal when they are done using their transformation, causing it not to time out and allowing the user to transform again far quicker. **Manually touching the Omnitrix symbol not only can allow the user to immediately transform back into normal but can be used to transform into different alien forms while already transformed. *The Omnitrix has a Master Control.Azmuth *The Omnitrix has a Randomizer Function that turns the user into a different amount of aliens at random moments, being randomly selective of the transformations. *The Omnitrix can add extra features to alien forms in order to make them safer/more stable. *The Omnitrix can synchronize with another Omnitrix.Ben Again *Unlike the original Omnitrix and the Ultimatrix, the Omnitrix does not mistransform. **If it does mistransform, it is Ben's fault. This is caused by his habit of slamming his hand on the Omnitrix's core and inadvertently the scroll pad.For a Few Brains More **When Ben switches forms as an alien, he is still manipulating the controls. Switching from alien to alien without changing back to Ben does not always work, and it is bad for the Omnitrix. *The Omnitrix does not rely on the Codon Stream for transformation. Instead, the DNA is stored within itself in a computerized form. Extensions *The Omnitrix has a 2-way communication system with Plumber Badges.It's a Mad, Mad, Mad Ben World: Part 1 **The Omnitrix can also record messages, similar to voicemail. *The Omnitrix has the functionalities of a regular digital watch. *The Omnitrix adapts the user's clothing to the alien they transform into. *The Omnitrix has a built-in Universal Translator. *The Omnitrix has a distress signal function and homing device, as Azmuth was able to find and rescue Ben when was trapped inside the Incursean Exile Pod.The Frogs of War: Part 2 *The Omnitrix has a security lock system so that only it can only be used by the user, as well as an alternate identification program if changes by outside forces occurs to the user.Arrested Development *The Omnitrix has a fail-safe that kicks in in the event that the user's life is in jeopardy. This feature turns them into the needed alien to survive.A New Dawn Voice Command *The Omnitrix can be controlled by Voice Command. **Omnitrix User Access Voice Recognition Mode ***Makes the Omnitrix recognize Ben **Command Code 1010 Tennyson Benjamin Disengage Life-Form Lock ***Disengages Life-Form lock Modes |-|Active= Active Mode is the Omnitrix's default mode - the Omnitrix can be used and nothing is wrong. |-|Recharge= Recharge Mode's main purpose is to keep the Omnitrix from damaging the user by staying transformed for too long. It's deactivated automatically, once the Omnitrix is recharged. |-|Scan= Scans DNA by being near the alien it detects. However, if the Omnitrix is far away from the detected sample, the Omnitrix's other functions will be disabled until the alien is scanned.The Vampire Strikes Back |-|Randomizer= The Omnitrix has a randomizer function that works in one of two ways: either the user will continuously change between different aliens every few minutes before timing out, or they will turn into one random alien for an inconsistently short period of time before changing back.The Frogs of War: Part 1 |-|Life-Form Lock= Allows the user to stay transformed for an extended period of time without a time-out. It is dangerous to use often. |-|Master Control= The user can transform with a simple thought, neglecting the use of the dial. The limiter is also disabled, allowing the user to stay transformed indefinitely. Aliens The Omnitrix has a total of at least 1,000,912 aliens; 70 have been named and unlocked, and Ben has been seen transforming into 62 of them. Unlocked Aliens Appearances Ben 10: Ultimate Alien Season 3 *''The Ultimate Enemy: Part 2'' (first appearance) Ben 10: Omniverse *''All episodes'' except From Hedorium to Eternity. Naming and Translations Trivia *The Omnitrix is not hack proof. *The Galvan were the first species added to the Omnitrix. **Grey Matter's DNA sample came from neither Azmuth nor Albedo. *The Omnitrix doesn't have the Ultimatrix's evolutionary feature. **The Omnitrix won't scan the Ultimates' DNA. *Almost every alien that Ben has discovered over the course of Omniverse (except for Walkatrout, Pesky Dust, Mole-Stache, The Worst, Kickin Hawk, Bullfrag, Buzzshock, Atomix, and Whampire) were never locked in the Omnitrix. Rather, Ben was simply unaware they were available until he first transformed into each of them.Let's Do the Time War Again *Snakepit, Sandbox, and Shellhead's DNA do not exist in the Omnitrix yet. *Ben would be horrified to know that the Omnitrix has a Vreedle DNA sample, justifying why he is unaware of Decagon Vreedle being available. *There were technical glitches in the original Omnitrix and Ultimatrix that limited the positioning of the symbol during transformations. This caused interference with the transformations, such as power glitches. Azmuth reformatted and corrected these errors in the current Omnitrix. *The Omnitrix is always receiving software updates from Galvan Prime. *The Omnitrix can't accommodate magical creatures from Ledgerdomain. *The crew once came up with an alien with the ability to teleport, but he did not make it into the show. *Azmuth can lock the Omnitrix in person and remotely.Malgax Attacks *The Omnitrix aliens are optimized adults of their respective species. *It is currently unknown whether or not Ben can actually transform into aliens that have been used by Deefus on the Ben 10 Extranet program such as Unitaur and Slapstrike,Collect This as he made a sarcastic remark saying that those forms were in "his other Omnitrix".Bros in Space *Matt Youngberg and Shane Poindexter designed the Omnitrix under the former's supervision. Matt had a really clear vision of what he wanted, and Derrick liked the direction they were going. *The Omnitrix's touch screen interface was Matt Youngberg's idea , and the icons representing each alien were designed by TJ Collins. **The alien icons are inspired by the Autobot and Decepticon insignias from Transformers: Animated, another Cartoon Network animated series that Wyatt had worked on. References Crew Statements Derrick J. Wyatt Matt Wayne Category:Technology Category:Alien Tech Category:Omnitrix Category:Objects Category:Ben Tennyson's Possessions Category:Artifacts Category:Azmuth's Creations